mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Great War
The First Great War was a war fought from December 29th, 2013 to October 30th, 2014. The war was considered to be a "war to end all wars", given its massive scale. The war changed parts of Earth 2, created new countries, and re-drew borders. Turmoil in LOLrope From 2009 to mid-2013, there were growing tensions between major countries in LOLrope. The Republic of My had increasing disputes with the USSR over borders, The Ottoman Empire and United Federation of Pi were basically at each others' throats, and there were major political struggles in the USSR. The struggles of Soviet politics led to the creation of Virussia and the Soviet LULz Brigade. The USSR had overthrown Pieboy6000's Socialist regime out of power and Pieboy6000 was exiled to Siberia. This revolution saw the election of Scottyvich Baloneykov as the new leader of the USSR. Stalinist Communism was the new form of government in the USSR and Baloneykov had plans of total domination of LOLrope. However, he needed the assistance of Virussia and the Soviet LULz Brigade to carry out this plan. Aware of the USSR's plans to invade LOLrope, Major LOLropean nations formed the Allied Powers. This consisted of armed forces from Belgium, Denmark, Great LOLtain, Italy, the Netherlands, the Republic of My, Sweden, the United Federation of Pi, and the Weimar Republic. The United LOLs of ROFLica would later join after diplomacy issues occured in the USSR. The Allied Powers all had good relations with each other. Many of them were peace-loving nations, such as Belgium and Denmark. Sweden was anti-communist and joined the Allied Powers to stop it from spreading into their country. Great LOLtain and the United LOLs of ROFLica had been trading with each other and had been fighting alongside each other for decades, so relations were very good between the two. Out of all Allied nations, the United LOLs of ROFLica, Great LOLtain, and the Republic of My had the largest armies, with the ULR having over 2.5 million troops, Great LOLtain having 3 million troops, and the Republic of My having 7.5 million troops. In response to the formation of the Allied Powers, Scottyvich Baloneykov countered this by forming the Axis Powers. He managed to create an alliance with Virussia and the Soviet LULz Brigade. Soon after, he created alliances with Austria-Hungary, the Axis of Evil, the Ottoman Empire, and Trollolia. The USSR and the Ottoman Empire had the largest armies, with the USSR having 7 million troops and the Ottoman Empire having 5.5 million troops. With both powers at each others' throats, it was only a matter of time before war would start. The United LOLs of ROFLica had recently set up a base in the city of SochLOL, which at one point was in the USSR when the ULR and the USSR were allies.The Soviet LULz Brigade saw an opportunity. All they had to do was mobilize. The War Officially Starts On December 29th, 2013 the Soviet LULz Brigade invades the ROFLican base in SochLOL. The first wave was carried out with tanks. However, the Soviet LULz Brigade only had 45 tanks in total and they were extremely outdated compared to the United LOLs of ROFLica's tanks. The invasion almost failed for the Soviet LULz Brigade. However, when anti-tank units arrived and took out the ROFLican tanks, the infantry had their chance to storm the base. The ROFLican soldiers protecting the base were overwhelmed, but not outmatched. The ROFLicans threw everything they had at the LULz Brigade infantry, and after a 3-hour battle, they had the LULz Brigade on the retreat. The first battle of the war had been won by the Allied Powers. Soviet Invasion of the Republic of My On January 2nd, 2014 the USSR (dark grey on map) launched an invasion of the Republic of My (dark teal on map). The battle had introduced trench warfare to Earth 2, as well as the use of artillery to bombard positions. The USSR adopted the tactic well and after a 7-hour battle, the USSR had control of the provinces of Hyrcania, Astauene, Margiana, Bactria, and Gandhara. The Republic of My was soon in trouble, as the USSR was closing in on Kophen, their capital. The Republic of My launched a counter attack, but failed miserably to push the USSR back. They could only prevent them from capturing Kophen. The Republic of My had lackluster weapons and vehicles to attack the USSR with. Only armed with bolt-action rifles and a very small amount of armored cars, they were no match for the USSR, who were armed with T-34 and IS-2 tanks, as well as heavy machine guns and ROFL-47s. Even though the Republic of My used their weapons successfully in order to halt the USSR's advance, they would be useless in trying to push back the USSR. Sweden opens up the Northern Front On January 3rd, 2014 Sweden (bright orange on top of map) invaded Trollolia (burnt orange on top of map). Armed with mostly bolt-action rifles, Swedish troops attacked a defense force of over 50,000 Trollolian soldiers, which was 1/3 of the Trollolian armed forces. Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, the Swedish were victorious in capturing the east coast of Trollolia. A small sniper battalion and 10,000 ground troops were what remained of the Swedish forces that day. On the morning of the 4th, Swedish armored units mobilized after being deployed the previous night. Swedish tanks were not anywhere close to the same level as Trollolian tanks. However, Sweden would once again find a way to win. At 5:30 PM on January 4th, 2014 the Swedish Army captured the Trollolian capital, Vicus Fennicae. Trollolia was defeated. All territory belonged to Sweden. Commander Martin Larsson was credited with 75 armored kills with his Stridsvagn M-21 tank. The Swedish had 500,000 tanks, and even though they were primitive compared to the Trollolian tanks, the numbers were on Sweden's side. Trollolia only had about 7,500 tanks. Even though Trollolia's tanks had more firepower and armor than the Swedish tanks, The Swedish M-21 tank was the sole possessor of the battlefield in the end. Only 5 Swedish tanks were lost. Trollolia lost all 7,500 of their tanks. Sweden's victory came at little to no cost in terms of supplies and manpower. Sweden still had a large army of 850,000 and nearly half a million tanks. With a little Allied help, they could even take on the USSR. However, a snowstorm occurred on January 7th, 2014 that stopped all plans of attack. There was up to 5 feet of snow in some areas, so any attack was impossible. United Federation of Pi invades the Ottoman Empire On January 19th, 2014 the United Federation of Pi (blue on map) launched a full-scale invasion of the Ottoman Empire (tan on map). The Federation's forces swiftly defeated Ottoman forces in the provinces of Hoggar, Garamantia, Cydamae, Tripolitania, Byzacium, Zeugitana, Phasania, Cyrenacia, Augila, and Tibesti. Over half of the land in LOLfrica was in control of the Federation. The United Federation of Pi had the advantage in armored warfare. The Ottoman Empire were using GeROFLman Leichttrakor tanks, while the Federation was using the Renault NC-31 tank. The NC-31 had more armor and fielded a bigger gun, making it the superior tank on the battlefield. The whole war between the Federation and the Ottoman Empire would be based on who had the most tanks and also who was better at using them. Category:Wars Category:Non-Canon Category:World Conflicts